Because You Live
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is a songfic based on Jesse McCartney's song "Because you live". It's about Jasper and Alice's wedding and how he proposed. Please R&R.


**Because you live **

I sat in my room looking out at the rain with very depressing thoughts.

Then suddenly...

"Jazz" Alice said calling me back to the present time.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart _

_It's the end of the world in my mind _

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call _

"Yes?" I answer turning to look at her.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid" she said.

Looking at her I realised that as long I have her everything will work out fine.

In fact everything've worked out great since I met her in that bar eight years ago.

"Okay. But then you have to promise to take care of yourself and accept my thank you" I answerd.

_I've been looking for the answer _

_Somewhere _

_I couldn't see that it was right there _

_But now I know what I didn't know _

"What do you have to thank me for?" she asked.

"For making me believe that I can resist human blood and for believing in me. You're the reason I don't just go to the Vulturi and get them to kill me" I answerd.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl, _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

I could see the tears in Alice's eyes and I knew that they would never fall.

She ran over to me and hugged me really thight.

"Ali it's okay I'm alive. Realx sweetie. I'm right here" I said holding her not using my gift since I knew she's not sad. "You helped me get through every storm and you believed in me, you make my dead heart beat. You're my angel, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and ever will meet."

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again _

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm _

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel _

_Someone _

_Who was there when all my hopes fell _

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes _

"I love you Jazz." she said

"I love you too Ali." I answerd. "Umh... I wanna ask you something."

"Okay." she said looking at me still sitting in my lap with her arms around my neck.

"Umh... I don't really know how to say this..." I said getting nervous. "You're the reason I live if you die, I promise I'll kill myself. I can't live without you. You make my world so much more beautiful."

I lifted her of my lap, stod up and then but her down on her feet. Then I got down on one knee and pulled out the beautiful ring.

"What I'm trying to say is: Alice Mary Brandon Cullen I love you more than anything. Will you mary me?" I said.

She looked ready to cry.

Then, finally, she opend her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I will" she said.

I put the ring on her finger then I stod up and kissed her.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Because you live, I live _

Under the next few weeks we had to decide alot of things for the wedding and we had a few disagreements,

but of course Alice won them all since I want to give her everything she wants since she gave me so much.

_Because you live there's a reason why _

_I carry on when I lose the fight _

_I want to give what you've given me always _

**The wedding **

So now here I am, standing in front of my soon to be wife, ready to read my vows.

"Alice I know this is not the usual but we're nothing like usual people so instead of reading my vows I'm going to sing them" I say and a beautiful smile spreads on her face.

The music starts at the end of the song just were it's supposed to start.

"_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl _

_My world has everything I need to survive _

_Because you live, I live, I live_" I sing then the songs over.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper."

**A/N: This is my first songfic and I hope you like it. I'm actually kind of proud of it 'cause it's really good to be mine if you ask me:) **

**For those who reads my story "Finding love" I can say that I won't update more until it's done and that can take six months or more. The reason is that I change my mind alot and it's starting to get complicated not even I get it at sometimes. **

**To go back to this story, the song is "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney. **

**Please read & review. Tell me what you think, love it? hate it? **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley.**


End file.
